


Begin Again

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby Alec, daddy Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been having some nighttime issues, those being wetting the bed because of nightmares. So he decides to try diapers, and Magnus finds out and decides to help him. Eventually this helping leads to age play.</p><p>HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just on my tumblr but I decided to bring it here too! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: TMI is property of Cassandra Clare. None of the characters are mine.
> 
> The title is just a random song I picked from my iPod, it's by Taylor Swift. The lyrics have nothing to do with the story.

Magnus didn’t usually go outside of his house to shop, unless it was really important clothes shopping where he tried on the clothes. But in the case of tonight, he decided it was in his best interest to go out to gather some things he required. He hadn’t been out of his house in a few days and was feeling a little claustrophobic anyways. And even if it was 2 in the morning, when you needed to shop, you needed to shop.

On his list were three things: new coffee pot (because of Alec and his excessive drinking), vodka (because of his own drinking, and what was tea without a little kick), and lastly, a new cat toy, for Chairman Meow needed a new toy, and Magnus was a good owner and actually thought about his cat instead of snapping his fingers and stealing a random one from another cat. His cat didn’t do used.

What he didn’t expect on his little trip was to see his beloved little hunter outside the open late shopping center. He looked panicked, dressed in his dark black sweater and tight black pants, his hair tossed in a mess and eyes wide looking about as if a demon were to attack just then. But he wasn’t dressed for shadowhunting, Magnus observed. And in his hand was a plastic bag. Now, Magnus might be shopping at 2 in the morning, but Alec didn’t shop ever, so he was a little confused.

“Alec,” he called out when he got close. The teen looked over, and nearly froze in place. Magnus’s eyebrows furrowed. He walked faster over to him, and when Alec didn’t say anything, he leaned in to kiss him sweetly on his cheek, smiling. “Hello, darling. What are you doing out so late at night not covered in demon guts?”

Alec chuckled nervously, and Magnus watched as he maneuvered the bag behind his back. “Just….shopping.”

“What a coincidence, I'm shopping, too. What did you buy? Is it for me?”

Like he was prone to do, Alec turned red, and he fumbled with the bag again, looking nervously into Magnus’s eyes. “Um…just…f-food…”

“Why did you go food shopping at 2am?” Magnus asked curiously. Because it wasn’t usual to shop at this time, and even more unusual for it to be Alec, let alone it be for food. If it was weapons, he might be a little less curious.

“Well…we w-were out, you see….”

Magnus laughed. “Out of food? Come now, you can’t fool me. Either that is a present for me, or Jace has turned into a glutinous pig all of a sudden. I'm more likely to believe the former.” Magnus reached around to grab the bag. Alec yanked it away, stepping back like he was readying to run with the bag. But Magnus was determined, and with a little bit of magic, he snatched the plastic bag and opened the tied top before Alec could use his quick reflexes to take it from him.

But what he found inside surely couldn’t be for him.

He looked up in shock, and asked, “Alec, why are there diapers in this bag?”

_+_

The color was gone from Alec’s face, Magnus noticed this when he finally looked up from the plastic bag. A strange site to see indeed was Alec Lightwood standing with Magnus Bane and his cheeks lacking red. Just being on the phone somebody could tell who Alec was talking with by the color of his face.

“Alec?” Magnus asked softly. “You don’t…you don’t have a baby, do you?” His voice shook.

Alec’s mouth dropped open. “No! No, I don’t have—angel’s sake, Magnus, I'm still a… We haven’t even h-had… I don’t…” and the color was back again, but the tension didn’t leave Alec’s body, or Magnus’s for that matter. Alec sighed, and grabbed the bag back with shaky hands, and Magnus let him take it. He took out the square package from inside, and Magnus saw what it said on the front when Alec displayed it to him. ‘Adult Diapers’.

“I'm…” Magnus shook his head. “Am I getting this correct? You…These are for you?”

Alec nodded slowly. “Yes,” he said.

“Why?”

And Alec froze up. Suddenly, so suddenly Magnus gaped, he turned away, and said with urgency, “I have to go home.”

Before he could run, Magnus did what he had to do, to figure this all out and try to understand why his Alec was wearing diapers. He pointed his finger at his retreating back, and a little spot of blue shot out to hit him, and Alec’s body paused right before he took a step, his entire self freezing in mid-movement. When Magnus walked over to stand before him, Alec’s face was so upsetting to him, eyes crinkled and lips pursed. He cupped his cheek, said, “I'm sorry, Alec, but you can’t just leave.” And he levitated Alec back home with him.

When he got inside, he unfroze his boy, and Alec flipped out. Like he should, Magnus supposed, but still, he didn’t care for the yelling. “How dare you drag me here against my will, Magnus Bane!” Though he looked angry, Magnus saw Alec was also a little broken, and his voice was breaking as well. “You can’t just do that to me all the time! I'm not a puppet!”

“Calm down, Alec,” Magnus said, and he waved towards the sofa. “Sit down, and we’ll talk, okay? There’s no need to yell. You're scaring the Chairman.” The cat had ran away when Alec began his shouting, heading towards the bedroom down the hall.

Alec scoffed, but dragged his feet over to plop, literally plop, down onto the couch. He still had the bag in his hands, and when Magnus came back over to sit beside him with two cups of tea, Alec was fumbling with it in his lap, biting his lip, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Magnus wanted to know what he was thinking. He wished he was Edward Cullen, that way he’d have it all figured out by now. But mind reading took a lot more out of him, and required more than just venturing into a brain; it required specific ingredients and spells and Magnus didn’t have time for that. Talking was easier and less expensive.

Because he knew Alec got easily uncomfortable, and this was definitely a situation that called for that, he gently put his arm around his shoulder, and tried his best to make him feel comfortable. It was part of being together, making the other feel better. He tried to let him know with this little touch that he still loved him even if he did wear diapers. He was still Alec. And, actually, the image of his darling Alec in diapers was sort of cute. A brave shadowhunter turned little. How adorable.

“Alec, baby, talk to me. Tell me why you bought adult diapers.”

“You won’t…um, think I'm…” He swallowed loudly. “S-stupid, or…a baby?” he asked, blinking at Magnus slowly, head tilting. His blue eyes shinned with unshed tears like sad but lovely pools of water.

“You are my baby,” Magnus said with a small smile, and he rubbed his fingers into Alec’s shoulder. “But no, I won’t think of you any differently. I still love you.”

It was a few seconds of Alec gathering his courage, Magnus waiting patiently, and then, “I've been having nightmares…the same nightmare, actually…”

Magnus cooed, and pulled Alec closer. He didn’t even protest anymore, he just settled in to Magnus’s warmth. “Poor thing. What about, love?”

“Um… Well, that night, when you saved me from drowning, I keep reliving it…” Magnus waited for more, because clearly that wasn’t a nightmare. And if it was, Magnus was really going to have to look into their relationship. “But it changes, and instead of you saving me, or anyone saving me, I just keep getting sucked back into the water… I'm not usually afraid of lake’s or the ocean, but it’s just so terrifying—I can’t breathe, and I can’t fight it, there’s water all around and I can’t get away from any direction or use anything to save myself—” Alec’s breathing was turning heavy, quickening.

“Hush, take a breath before you stop breathing altogether.”

When Alec did as he said, he started again. “Then I wake up and I—I'm…” he turned red, and the bag in his hands crinkled, the square plastic-covered package inside of it being squeezed by his tightening hands. Magnus wondered if Alec could squeeze it so tight it’d be compressed to something smaller than a box of cigarettes. “I'm…all w-wet. When it happened two nights in a row, and then again a few days later, I decided to do something about it and all I could think of was this.” He looked down at the diapers, and thinned his lips.

“Is this why you haven’t stayed over in so long?”

“Y-yeah… I didn’t want to do that…with you in the bed… it’s—I'm disgusting.”

Magnus could see what the lack of sleep was doing to Alec, and what the wetting was doing, too. There were nearly tears in his eyes, and Alec was a strong person. Stubborn, but strong. Hearing his voice tremble and watching his hands shake, listening to the saddening story of how he’s been having the same horrid nightmare days in a row, and then he wakes up to a wet bed like a child… Magnus was overwhelmed, but he knew he had to help, so he decided to not be overwhelmed and just be strong for Alec. He would think of a way to fix this.

“Magnus… I don’t know what to do.” He looked at Magnus like he knew everything. And while that was true, Magnus wasn’t sure yet how to help him. So he just held Alec tight, and told him he loved him, trying not to notice the shaky arms wrapped around him, or the package between their bodies that chilled him inside.

“All right. You’re staying here, that’s final.”

The blue shinny eyes were frantic when he looked up from his chest, like staying with his boyfriend was frightening or something new and scary when they’d been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now. Clearly he was just afraid of the bedwetting but Magnus would find a way to fix that so Alec could find comfort with him here instead of all alone in his empty bedroom at the Institute. “Magnus, I can’t—”

“You will.” Magnus held his stare evenly, without falter.

Alec’s face deflated in defeat, and he sighed, nodding. Magnus knew Alec knew he wouldn’t back down. “Okay. I’ll stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part! I have no idea when the next part will be up, but bet on at least a month because I have lots of other stories I'm trying to even get started on. God, I put way too much on my plate :/ Might just drop one of them and wait a while...
> 
> Anywhoooozit enjoyy!!!!! :)))

They decided it would be best to just go to the bed since it was nearly 3 in the morning.

In the bedroom standing before the foot of the mattress, Alec was ready to get in, having a long night (nights, really), but Magnus looked at his clothes. “You are not sleeping in jeans.”

Alec looked down at himself. “I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

Magnus gave him a pointed look. With a warlock handy all it took was a little finger twitch and he had some fresh clean sleeping clothes, some light colored sweats and a dark tank that was very soft, in his hands. He would’ve just changed out his jeans and shirt for them with some magic, swapping clothes instantly, but what with the diapers and all it would just have to be removed anyway. He didn’t think Alec would appreciate it anyhow.

The younger smiled back, tiredly, and thanked Magnus for the clothes. He bit at his lip, looking to the bag of diapers, and back to Magnus, apprehensive. And Magnus saw his searching eyes, asking for help but not wanting to speak it aloud. “Do you want me to help, darling?”

Alec nodded, and sat beside them, his newly acquired clothes going to the middle of the bed. He wouldn’t need them for a little bit anyway.

Magnus took a seat on his other side as close as he could. His manicured hands took the package, hearing it crinkle, and he found the little section of description and sizes and all that. There were a few things he was sure Alec would not like. He hummed, reading on.

“What?” Alec asked, worried. “What is it?”

“Did you just grab one at random?”

Alec blushed, and nodded. “Yeah… well, there were some kids coming over and I didn’t want—“ He stopped for a second. “I just didn’t want them to see me there. But they’re all, um, s-supposed to form fit or something right?”

Magnus smiled softly and patted his hand over his thigh, a thigh that was shaking because of his nervous foot bouncing on the carpet. “It’s all right. Luckily you’ve got the right size.” He looked back to the package again, and raised a brow. “Oh, and you’ve got the kind that straps on with Velcro.”

“Velcro? What’s that?”

Magnus almost smiled at Alec’s cute lack of knowledge he had sometimes with these mundane things. “It’s… Well, I suppose we can just open this and I’ll show you.” He ripped apart the top of the diapers long until he saw the ones diapers on top, with more folded beneath those. They looked soft, and when he took it out they were. As he opened one he felt Alec’s nerves and embarrassment like an intense energy filling the room, shaking it actually—he was literally shaking with it. “Right here,” he said, pretending to use the diaper as if it were on an invisible person, “these snap to the piece at your hips to keep it in place.” He glanced up, saw Alec staring with dreading eyes at the diaper, and then sighed softly. “It’s all right, Alec, I’ll help you put it on, if you’d like.”

With those words Alec’s head snapped up, and his eyes were wide. “Help me…put it on? Like you would with a baby?” he asked, voice shaking.

Apparently he’d said the wrong thing. “Love, oh, love, no, c’m’ere,” he cooed, seeing Alec’s face ready to crumble. This must be really traumatic for him if he was getting teary eyed so easily, so he held him to his side and rubbed his back. He set the un-used diaper to the side with the others, having him see them now would probably only cause him to actually cry. “You're not a baby, just my baby,” he repeated. “We’ll fix this.”

“Fix it?” he sniffed. “Do I need to be fixed, is that it?”

“Not at all,” Magnus said surely. Cleary Alec was having a mini panic attack. “You’re just having some trouble controlling yourself, that’s all, baby. And some people don’t have anyone to help them through it, but you do, and I can promise we can make you feel better. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I feel a little better…but only because of you,” he said honestly, blushing up at Magnus as he did. “I'm glad I have you.”

Magnus nearly passed out from the love. “I'm glad to have you, too, Alec.” He grabbed the opened diaper. “Let’s get you all set, then.”

Alec just sat there frozen, like he didn’t know what to do. And, shockingly Magnus did, actually, having seen Jocelyn do it with Clary a few times, and he wasn’t an idiot, he knew how a diaper worked. But this would be his first one, and it was on his teenage boyfriend. A teenage Shadowhunter boyfriend who was shy and nervous and upset, no less.

“Why don’t you just lay back and find a comfortable spot, hm?” Magnus said encouragingly. “Take your time.”

After a small hesitation, Alec scooted his butt back and then twitched a bit before lying fully back. Magnus used his skills to bring a pillow beneath his head before it hit the mattress, wanting him to feel relaxed. “Magnus—”

“Yes?”

“I don’t—I don’t want you to…” he let out a big breath, and swallowed. “I'm, well—” He stopped, and then focused, and Magnus waited patiently. Then he blurted it out, “I'm embarrassed about you seeing my privates like that.”

Magnus grinned, he couldn’t help it. “It’s cute how you saw ‘privates’ instead of something dirty like ‘penis’ or ‘cock’. I can’t imagine that word coming from your mouth at all, though, really.” He shrugged.

“Shut up,” he murmured, turning his head to the side on the pillow. His night clothes were beside his head, and he noticed now that boxers didn’t come with, so he’d just be in diapers beneath the sweats. That made him uneasy. He wondered if they were thick enough that you could tell he was wearing them, but Magnus was the only one who knew so he guessed it didn’t matter.

He just couldn’t stop worrying.

While Alec was thinking, Magnus was trying to get his pants off. The boy was a squirmer, that was sure, and it was strange because usually he was so still in his sleep, and Magnus moved around a lot, switching positions throughout his nine hours. Alec was twitching his hips and thighs around, avoiding Magnus’s hands skillfully. He would’ve used his magic but that instant nudity Alec wasn’t fond of, and it would probably freak him out even more. “Are you going to stay still or should I just grab some rope?” he teased. Alec reddened, and Magnus chuckled. “You’re cute, darling, but if you want this done fast just stay still.”

“Stop calling me cute, okay, it’s frustrating.”

“But you are.”

Alec huffed, and crossed his arms. Really that only made what he said more true. Magnus pulled off his pants while he did that swiftly, and Alec yelped when his legs were bare, hands reaching to grab at his inner thighs. “Magnus! Warn me when you strip me next time!”

“Next time?”

Magnus saw that Alec was about to cry again. Astonishingly, his lip was wobbling. He wondered why all of a sudden his strong brooding—well, mostly—Alexander was acting this way. Still, all of the teasing would have to stop and he would actually have to help like he promised. Be kind and gentle with him, he told himself, this was sort of traumatic for the poor darling.

“I'm sorry, Alec,” he said sweetly, eyes shining, patting his leg. “I'm not being very nice.”

“No, you’re not,” Alec mumbled.

And Magnus held in a laugh. A pouty Alec, too much cute. He just hummed and said, “You're right.”

He grabbed the diaper and without warning slipped it under his boyfriend’s naked ass, lifting his hips with his hand around his hip. The less talk, and the quicker, the better.

Alec squeaked, but other than a little shimmy he stayed still, and when Magnus looked up there was an arm covering Alec’s face, and he was breathing deeply, his chest rapidly moving. “Calm down, I'm almost done,” he reassured in a sort of whisper, and Alec nodded, glad for Magnus’s words, and breathed out again, but kept his arm across his face still.

Really, Magnus out to be ogling Alec more, but he was just so focused on getting this done, before he knew it the diaper was tapped shut and the tension eased… Well, sort of… No, not really at all, in fact now that the diaper was on it might’ve gotten worse.

Looking down at Alec, it was just as he thought before. Alec did sort of look cute and now that his arm was away from his face he was just so bare. Vulnerable. Magnus knew he’d have to look after him. Well, he already knew that, but now it meant more than before, this was a deeper kind of caring.

But then he also looked so red Magnus knew if he didn’t get him in his sweatpants soon he’d melt from the heat in his cheeks. He grabbed the pants, and felt like it’d be better to slip them on instead; just something told him to so he did, like it was an instinct inside of him.

Alec watched on, confused but not saying anything because Magnus never put clothes on him, he took them off instead. Though, when he had the pants on he was relieved. “Bed time, yeah?” Alec said, rustling off the shirt and slipping on the tank Magnus got for him. He yawned.

Magnus muttered a ‘yes’. Not many words were needed right now, it was time to sleep.

He pulled back the sheets, Alec sliding in beneath, and cuddled him close. He heard the diaper rustle, heard Alec’s breath hitch whenever it did. “It’ll keep you protected,” Magnus found himself saying, and he put his hand over Alec’s waist, fingertips nearly touching the top of the diaper that popped just out of the sweats. Even if Magnus felt he should be uncomfortable about what just happened, he didn’t, and through all his years of strange situations this topped it and he didn’t feel anything but love.

As Alec was soundly sleeping, Magnus suddenly remembered the list of three things, the reason he went out in the first place. He ended up using magic anyway, and closed his eyes, rolling onto his back, pulling Alec closer to lie on his chest. He played with his dark hair as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. It’s been a while, but here is the third chapter and I hope you all like it :) I'm not sure when I will have another part up either.

Usually it took a while for Magnus to wake up; he had a routine of sorts to go through. Like stay in his bed for another 20 or 30 minutes. But seeing as there was a certain somebody no longer beside him, he was fully up and out of bed, wide awake with worry. After last night’s happenings, he didn’t want Alec straying too far from him.

“Alec?”

He stopped and listened, and heard the soft sounds of sniffling coming from the bathroom. He didn’t bother knocking, knowing if he did Alec would object to him entering, and he would just open the door anyways because he worried.

So he opened the locked door with ease and found Alec standing awkwardly and still in the bathtub of all places, eyes red and cheeks wet. He held his arms together over his stomach above his diaper. He was hiccupping with every few breathes. When he saw Magnus, he just stared at him with a flush on his cheeks.

It was a painful sight to see Alec teary-eyed standing in the tub shivering. Magnus wasn’t sure what to say or do because he’d never really had to do this sort of thing with him. As usual, he followed his instincts.

“Alec, come out of there please.” He walked over to him, and held out his hands as if to stop him.

“No, don’t come in here.”

So Magnus stopped. “What's wrong?”

The Shadowhunter blushed. “I—” He swallowed. “I just…hurt a little, that’s all.”

Like saying that would stop Magnus from coming in, it did the opposite. “Where?” he asked, though Magnus felt he knew where. Alec just pointed to his diaper at the front. “Ah, I see. Then let’ get you clean, all right?”

“Wh-what?”

Magnus came close, held out his hand for Alec to take, and helped him step over the side of the tub. The boy waddled a bit, and hissed. Magnus put his arm around his waist, barely touching his wet diaper. Alec seemed to cuddle closer, and he closed his eyes for a flash of a second. “I said let’s get you cleaned up. I know what’s wrong and if it’s left untreated any longer it’ll hurt a lot more.”

After Alec made Magnus turn around so he could take off the diaper and wipe himself from any piss, and it was a struggle for Magnus not to turn back around and help when he heard him hissing from taking off the diaper, he let Magnus bring him back to the bedroom.

Like the night before when putting the diaper on him he laid Alec on his back, smiling at him. “I'm here for you.” Magnus caressed his cheek, reassuringly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alec said softly. His eyes shimmered.

The first time Magnus helped Alec into one of the diapers, Alec cried and felt like he was teasing him. Admittedly, Magnus was teasing, but he didn’t mean to hurt him. So this time, he shut his mouth. At least he didn’t have to change Alec’s diaper like a baby, since the boy had refused and cleaned himself up.

He lifted the lean legs, Alec groaning either from pain or embarrassment, probably both, and looked closer. Right there was a little red rash, looking nasty and painful. If Magnus had a rash like that he would probably have been crying like Alec was, too. Right in the crook of his ass and thigh.

Magnus touched his thigh and conjured a small bottle of rash cream. “I’m going to rub this in, and it’ll feel much better, okay, I promise.”

Alec glanced down, red in the face, and nodded. “Okay,” he murmured.

Magnus squirted some of the cream onto his finger tips and gently pressed it on the hot rough skin, soothing with little circles. Alec winced, but other than that he did nothing but wait for it to be done and over with.

“Is that better?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. A little.”

He helped Alec slip on some pants, and Alec said he had to go home or everybody would worry about him. “Thank you for everything, Mag. I…  Yeah, thanks.” Alec touched his face and smiled. “Sorry if it was… weird.”

Magnus hugged him tight. “Darling, when you’ve lived as long as I have, nothing is weird. And that wasn’t, in any way.” Maybe a little, but only at first. He wasn’t going to say that and hurt Alec again on this sensitive subject.

“Yeah? And how old is that?”

Magnus tapped his nose and grinned. “A magician never tells.”

Alec laughed. “Bye.” He kissed him swift on the lips and left out the door.

Magnus watched him go around the corner from a window and then immediately went online to research a few things. He was wise, but he didn’t know everything—surprisingly—and he eventually came upon a site with people who looked just as Alec did laying in his diaper last night.

Age play. That’s what it was called. A few minutes later, maybe more, he wasn’t completely sure, he decided that this was the perfect route for Alec and him to go. He could let go this way, and the nightmares of that horrible day could vanish, and it could be a getaway from his Shadowhunting duties whenever he needed it.

He’s 99.9 percent sure, and when he’s that sure, it’s bound to go right.

_+_

Two days later, he invited Alec to stay the night.

Everything was set up. Magnus was ready and waiting on the sofa. All he needed was Alec to open that door and see all he did and talk to him about it. Easy, simple, and Magnus knew Alec would be better when they started all of this.

He’d gotten all the necessities. From the toys to the diapers and to the pacifiers. He even grabbed a soft blanket with a monkey on it for Alec to cuddle with and sleep with.

There was a knock on the door, soft and more like a tap. It opened to a cold harsh sound of rain and wind, and Alec. He looked a mess. There were bags under his eyes and a tired look on his face. He was soaked from the rain, too, his hood up but body shaking.

“Alec!” Magnus pulled him inside and helped him out of his coat. He dried him off and warmed him up with a quick finger flick, then sat him on the couch, draping a blanket over him and pulling him to his chest. The boy’s teeth were nearly chattering as he accepted Magnus’ hug. “What’s wrong with you, you reckless boy?” he said worriedly, using friction to warm his back with his hand.

“I forgot my umbrella and it started to rain halfway here.” He mumbled into Magnus’s sweater. His hands gripped the front of the blanket. “Sorry.”

Magnus sighed. What was he going to do with this boy. “It’s okay. Let’s get some coffee or hot cocoa into you, and then I’ve got a surprise for you. But only after you tell me why it looks like you haven’t slept since last time I saw you.”

Minutes later, Alec clutched the cocoa to his chest, breathing it in and sipping the sweet drink. “You’re right about not sleeping. I—. Um, I woke up soaked, more than before. And I forgot the, uh, diapers here so…”

“You had more nightmares?”

Alec nodded solemnly. “Yes,” he whispered. “Not the same as before… but still not good.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. “Let me show you the surprise now. You feel up to it, love?”

He nodded. “Mmm. One second,” he said, downing his hot chocolate. He set the cup down and nodded, small smile on his pretty lips. “Show me.”

Magnus took his hand and they went to the bedroom, where everything was set up. On the bed was the blanket which covered a basket, and a table with a chest stood next to it. He told Alec to go see the blanket with a nudge to his side.

Alec took off the blanket, feeling it’s softness between his fingers for a bit before his eyes saw what was inside. Children’s toys.

He turned to Magnus, something odd settling in his stomach. “What--?”

Magnus smiled, pointed to the chest. It was a soft blue, and square with rounded corners, about three feet wide one long, and one foot or so deep. Inside were diapers, and wipes in a little container, and then on top were three baby binky’s. That was all Alec was able to process before he was taken to sit on the bed with Magnus, who held his hand on his lap and softly said his name to get him out of his trance.

“Do you…” Alec swallowed, throat dry. “What are all these for? Is this a joke?”

“No, baby, no, I would never be so cruel to you. Just let me show you.” Magnus grabbed his phone and gave it to Alec, who frowned down at it. “Just read.”

The pages opened on it were all about adult babies, and Alec was reading so intensely but looking so lost, like he was trying hard to understand and possibly find himself there. When he was finished reading all that Magnus had wanted to show him, he leaned closer, wanting to understand, and Magnus just cuddled him. “I’m confused.”

Magnus shushed him. “And you’re scared too, aren’t you, baby? That’s okay, you don’t have to be brave all the time.”

Alec turned to him, eyes wide. “You want me to be…a baby? Your baby?”

Magnus caressed his arm. “I think that you’re feeling a little lost right now. You’re dreams are telling you something, I’m almost positive of that. They’re saying you’re lost, drowning, and you’re in need of somebody to save you. I’m that somebody.” Magnus paused, thought it over. “I’m your daddy,” he said with conviction.

Alec laughed a dry laugh. “Daddy? Mag. This is crazy. What are you thinking, that I’ll just do this?”

“It won’t be crazy if it helps you. The diapers did, didn’t they? And you liked it, me looking out for you, taking care of you like that. I could see the interest in your eyes.” That was true, even if there was hesitation there, but if there was hesitation there was possible interest. “Don’t deny it, Alec. Not when it comes to what you need, and not with me when I care so much about you.”

Fear was in those blue eyes. Magnus wanted to chase it all away, and bring comfort instead. “We can take it slow, one thing at a time.”

“Nobody will know? Not Jace, or Iz? Nobody at all?”

“Just us, baby. No one but us.”

Alec sighed shakily, and looked over at the chest, then the blanket and toys, and Magnus. He looked at Magnus, and wondered if he really could care for him like that. If he could let himself be like that, and enjoy it.

He swallowed hard, the room tensing while Alec didn’t speak. And finally, he did, and Magnus rejoiced when he said, “I’ll try it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS AND GALS! :D
> 
> SO! With the new Shadowhunter’s series out on TV I’ve gotten my inspiration back for this so here’s a little bit more for you all! And I'm just curious, who else likes the show, and who doesn’t like it?? I really want to know because I only have one other friend who likes TMI as much as me!
> 
> I really really want to say thank you to everyone who read this last year and to everyone who is reading this now, I love you all!! So enjoy please! :D
> 
> ( I got the images below from google and they are not mine )

 

  _+_

It was rough, at first. Like anything new it was always a little hard. Alec was hesitant to do any of this, but he trusted Magnus with everything. He’d saved his life, so maybe he could make it better. He was pretty wise and helped Alec through a lot already.

After their talk, Magnus suggested Alec get put into some pajamas. “I’ve bought a lot of cute pants and shirts and onesies, I think you’ll like them.” He sounded excited as he took Alec to the little pile he had.

There were loads of soft and cute patterned clothes, and as Magnus said, onesies, like for babies but made for adults. Alec rubbed them between his fingertips and was awed at the texture. He didn’t want to try the onesies just yet, though he did like the cute designs on them. He wasn’t used to such softness, he always wore thick dragons hide, and leather, and his sweaters were soft but not like that. It reminded him of Magnus’ hair when it was down. He loved playing with it, he liked the spikes but it was better the other way.

“I’ll just wear these,” he said, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a short sleeved t-shirt.

Magnus nodded. “All right. Let’s put you in your diaper first.”

Alec sat on the edge of the bed, blush heavy on his cheeks. Just that word made him embarrassed.

He watched Magnus get everything set on the side of the bed, the PJ’s and diaper, and powder, to put on him so he wouldn’t rash like before. Alec had tolerate lots of wounds in his battles with demons and downworlders, but he had to say a diaper rash wasn’t much fun either.

Alec shifted in his spot, remembering the feel of the diaper. It was cushion all around his bottom and crotch and it almost spread his thighs a bit with how thick it was. He whined, and caught it in his throat before it could get worse. He didn’t know he could make such a sound.

Magnus looked up from where he was finishing getting his own night clothes on, a pair of silky black pants and a matching silk top. “Sweetheart, what is it?” he asked. He stood between Alec’s legs, and tilted his head up with a fingertip. “I’m just taking care of you, remember that, okay?”

Alec sniffed, though he didn’t shed any tears. “I know,” he mumbled. “’S just… weird.”

Magnus smiled. He kissed Alec sweetly, and Alec hummed, lashes fluttering. “I don’t think it is at all,” the warlock said on his lips. “I think, you need to remember how much I love you, and that I would stop this the second you tell me to. So, do you want to stop? We’ll still get you in a diaper so you don’t have an accident, but we won’t have anything else involved if you don’t want it.”

Alec bit his lip, and looked over at the soft blue colored chest that held supplies for diapers and pacifiers, and at the basket with a fleece monkey blanket that held a few simple children’s toys. He never got to play with toys before, and he liked the diaper just as much as he hated that he needed it. The security of it was nice, and the way Magnus looked at him when he wore the padded material, like he was the most precious thing ever to exist (not that he didn’t have that look before, it was just a bit different now, hard to explain how different) was amazing to him.

He wanted this, he told himself. He did always enjoy the way Magnus coddled him, he was usually the one looking out for others after all, so he might just enjoy the rest of it, letting go and having him look after his needs.

“I do want it, I promise. I told you I did.”

Magnus kissed his nose and they both laughed. The tension gone instantly. “All right, I’m glad.” He gestured behind him, and Alec laid down. “Comfortable, love?” Alec nodded. “Good. I’m going to take off your clothes now.”

Alec breathed through his nose. “Okay,” he said timidly. He didn’t like when Magnus just used his magic to strip him, but this wasn’t much fun either. Soon enough, he was naked, and he watched Magnus grab the powder and diaper, and tensed up all over.

“Hey, shhh, love, don’t do that.” Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s thighs, and over his belly and hips, soothing with his magic fingers, literally. “I’ve got you, you’re okay. I want you to relax and breathe, please.”

Alec looked down at Magnus, who was watching him with worry in his exotic cat-eyes. The touches over his body were warm and tingly, and really nice. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It was just Magnus, taking care of him, that’s all it was. He didn’t have anything to worry about, because Magnus would always make sure he was okay.

“There we go, good job, baby. Just keep doing that.”

Alec got all warm inside hearing that. The tone in Magnus’ voice was so loving. “Thank you,” he said after he’d calmed down a bit more. It was hard getting used to this but he was pretty proud of himself for how far he’d come since buying that first pack of diapers at the store.

Magnus tickled his foot, Alec wiggling a bit but not budging or laughing like he’d wanted him to. The warlock shrugged, and continued to put his naked boyfriend in his diaper. He grabbed some powder and, once he got Alec’s legs bent and spread open for him, he put some onto his hand, and rubbed it all around where he’d seen was best, to prevent rashes and keep him comfy while he slept.

Alec’s breathe hitched as he was touched, and he couldn’t help it, he got a little hard.

Magnus grinned. “Is my boy getting excited?”

Alec writhed on the bed. “Magnus…”

“Hush, hush, I’ve got you. Tonight isn’t one of those nights, though, okay?”

Alec frowned at Magnus, who gave him a look with a raised brow. “But—but I—” and he looked at his interested penis, that wasn’t even halfway hard, just barely there.

“Sorry, love, I’ve made up my mind on that.” He tapped his thigh in apology with the hand not coated in baby powder.

Alec sighed. Maybe Magnus was right, Alec wasn’t up for it anyway even if his penis wanted to be. He’d rather get put into his diaper and clothes, and cuddle on the couch with his boyfriend and have something warm to drink. “Okay.”

Magnus placed the diaper up under his butt, and tucked in his soft cock under the padding, Alec tensing for a moment, and then he taped down the sides. Magnus grabbed the pajama pants and was about to put those on as well when Alec’s voice halted him.

“I can do that, it’s okay.”

“Babe, please, let me. That’s what I’m here for right now.”

No protest from the blue-eyed boy, so Magnus rolled up each pant leg until it reached his hips, and he was nice and snug in the soft fabric. He asked Alec to sit up and he did, and he slipped the shirt over his head and Alec put his arms in the holes. Magnus pulled down the top and grinned from ear to ear.

“My adorable little shadowhunter,” he cooed, and Alec was burning red. Alec wore a plain cotton black t-shirt, but his pajama pants were soft and patterned with black and white panda bear faces all over them. He was shocked that Alec chose that pair, but it was black and white, and Alec did like those two colors.

“Magnus…” Alec begged.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he said, smile in his eyes. “Let’s go get some food in you, I doubt Izzy had anything appetizing for you to eat.”

Alec flinched, and his face paled. “Please, normal food sounds good right now.”

Magnus chuckled and took Alec’s hand, leading them to the kitchen. “Let’s see, we’ve got leftover Chinese, leftover Mexican, I’ve got cereal, canned soup…” he listed off.

Alec sighed. “Such a hard decision.”

Magnus squeezed his hand. “Hey, I can always get some food from somewhere else if you’d like.”

“And you’d leave money?”

“Of course! Don’t I always?”

Alec shrugged. “I guess pizza is fine.”

Magnus frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, pizza sounds good to me.”

Magnus decided it was okay for now, but if he was going to be taking better care of his boy, he’d have to get him set on eating better. Not that his body was overweight or anything, no, his body was amazing, all washboard abs, and thick muscled arms. Still, pizza and takeout and cold cereal… Magnus could do better than that. He hadn’t cooked in a while, not since one of their first dates, and he remembered Alec telling him how wonderful that was. He wanted this to be good for Alec, for him to enjoy every moment of it. He was his ‘daddy’ now, even if Alec wouldn’t say it aloud, and that meant a lot more.

He got the pizza in, making sure to leave extra money and tip in the pizza places’ register like he promised Alec. He set a few slices on plates and put them in the living room on the table along with a couple glasses of water. He decided to put on a movie, and to get in the mood (a different mood) he put on Brave. It was about an independent courageous female archer and he liked that, it reminded him of Alec.

Alec settled on the sofa and immediately ate an entire slices of pizza. Magnus watched from beside him, amused. “Hungry?”

“You don’t have to deal with Izzy’s cooking, Mag.”

“Thankfully, no, I do not.” He wiped away some stray sauce from Alec’s cheek with his thumb, the boy turning a bit red. “Don’t inhale your food, Alexander, I promise it isn’t going anywhere.”

“Sorry. Haven’t eaten much today.”

“Well, I’ll have to make sure you eat three full meals a day, wont I?”

Alec said nothing, only continued to eat his other slices of vegetarian pizza, mindlessly watching the redheaded girl on the screen. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was teasing him or not but he got a fuzzy feeling in his belly hearing that. Not even his own mother looked after him the way Magnus did. Well, when he was a baby she did, but once he was about 6 or 7, he was on his own, and he had to make food and dress himself. It wasn’t easy at first, either.

He finished eating and downed the glass of water, and sighed happily. His belly was full, he was all warm from the soft clothes and even the diaper was cozy around him, and plus Magnus was next to him. He couldn’t be happier.

“Come here, lovely boy.” Magnus tugged him over to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around his belly, tucking his chin over his shoulder. “I love you.”

Alec didn’t hide his smile. “Love you, too, Mag.”

He liked the way Magnus held him so close, he was so warm. He relaxed back into his embrace, and watched the movie, aware of the warlock’s fingers circling just above his navel. It wasn’t sexual in anyway, just nice. Calming him, melting him. He loved how different it was here than at the Institute, how he went from being a demon killing machine to a simple boyfriend. From wearing leather armor and carrying hidden weapons, to wearing soft clothes and drinking chamomile tea on a homey couch.

Halfway through the movie, he feels himself slipping, literally and figuratively. Eventually he was laying with his head in Magnus’ lap, and his eyes were fluttering closed. He looked into Magnus’s eyes and smiled at him softly, the warlock doing the same, his hand caressing Alec’s messy hair from his forehead. He felt nothing but loved inside with the way he was looked at.

A blanket was wrapped around him, just as comfortable as his pants. He hummed happily, Magnus’ fingers dancing across his cheek. Eventually, he shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

_+_

Magnus didn’t think it’d be possible but he loved Alexander so much more. The boy is positively adorable, soft relaxed face, cozy looking children’s pajamas on. His puffy diaper around his hips. And he had this look as he rubbed his hands over his blanket like he couldn’t get enough of the texture. When he cuddled into his lap watching the movie, and looked up at him with those big blue angelic eyes, Magnus all but melted. He just wanted to give Alec everything he’d ever want or need.

The shadowhunter feel asleep, of course, and Magnus watched him breathe deeply for a few minutes, caressing the pale skin. So beautiful, how did he get so lucky?

With the blanket wrapped around Alec, he lifted him up to put him in bed. He was strong and built but Magnus wasn’t a stick himself, and he also had a bit of magic on his side. So he carried him easily, and Alec curled into his chest and sighed a bit softly into his embrace. Magnus resisted his squeal, it wouldn’t do to wake him.

He lay Alec down in bed, covering him with the adorable monkey blanket and the pale yellow bedsheets. Alec rolled a little until he lay on his side, curled up, hands folded together by his face on the pillow. He decided to give him his last surprise as he slept, knowing he wouldn’t accept the gift awake, not with his pride at least. It was a soft fuzzy stuffed animal, and owl to be exact, almost the same size as Magnus’ cat.

After laying down next to Alec and getting his own self comfortable, he shoved the owl just under his arm right beneath his chin. There was a pause and then Magnus watched with wide eyes Alec pressed his nose into the body and made a gentle sound, settling once again. Magnus grinned at the cuteness of it all.

Chairman Meow hopped up next to Magnus’ head, let out a quiet meow that meant goodnight. Magnus flicked off the bedside lamp, and took one last look at his boy before he too was sleeping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I love feedback, and I eat kudos for breakfast! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... HOW AMAZING WAS THAT MALEC IN THE TV SHOW. I DIED. IT WAS PERFECT. YES. YES. YES. MAGNUS IS WONDERFUL AND ALEC IS HOT AND SHY AND UGH JUST YES.
> 
> Okay. I got that out so now I can say THANK YOU TO ALL YOU GUYS!! THE KUDOS ARE FANTASTIC TO SEE LOVE THAT YOU LIKE THIS!! Okay, now, enjoy this chapter please!! :D

 

 

 

_+_

 

To say that Alec woke up feeling happy was a lie. No, he woke up unhappy, and cuddling a stuffed animal to his chest. Admittedly, he was warm and cozy, albeit a little wet around his groin, and did not have any bad dreams, but the stuffed animal… He gaped at the thing for a quick moment before he tossed the owl to the wall, getting glee from the sound.

The thing was, he was actually fine with everything so far, he couldn’t express how glad he was about the comfort he found in everything. But he would not cuddle a toy like a real child. His body obviously betrayed him as he dreamt.

The warlock wasn’t in bed even though Alec wished he was so that he could yell at him, so he headed to the bathroom to change his own diaper and get dressed. He waddled to the door because the diaper was sagging his pajama pants down.

“Alec! Good morning, sunshine.” Magnus strolled over in his dark purple fuzzy robe to give him a hug. Alec just froze when Magnus’ hand strayed to his bottom to pat at it. “Do you need me to change you?” he asked gently.

Alec grit his teeth. He wasn’t pleased with Magnus for pulling that stunt on him while he slept. He shoved Magnus away, practically yelled, “How could you put that thing in my arms last night, Magnus?”

Magnus frowned at the hostility. “Alec, I was just trying t—”

Alec growled. He jabbed at the warlock’s chest, Magnus gaping. “No, I don’t care what you were doing, it wasn’t right. Don’t do things without my permission. Especially when I’m sleeping, it’s not, I don’t—I don’t like it, all right?”

Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. He could see Alec was really upset with him, even if he did look really sweet last night holding that stuffie. He probably should have asked him first but he just couldn’t help his self. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t think it mattered that much, but I’ll ask you first from now on with everything we do, I promise.” He brought their joined hands to his mouth to kiss Alec’s knuckles. “I apologize.”

Despite being angry at his boyfriend, he still got a blush from his kisses. “Good.”

Magnus didn’t like that so early in the morning Alec was frowning, or maybe pouting angrily was more like it (he did look cute all frustrated but Magnus would not say that to him lest he wanted more anger). Alec had a beautiful smile, so open and carefree, it lit up Magnus’ world, and he hated when he was mad at him because he wasn’t able to see that. Magnus did regret doing that without Alec’s permission now, but he only wanted what was best for him. Making him happy was what was best, always.

He hid a grin and, to make him smile again, tickled his sides aggressively with his fingers.

“Mag—n-no, stop! Ah-haa!” Alec pushed Magnus away, biting his lip to prevent his laughter. He was still mad at him. He would not laugh or smile, he refused to give Magnus that.

“No, I will not stop,” he smirked. He was relentless, and he kept Alec close with one hand in his so he wouldn’t get away. He used a bit of magic to tickle his tummy. Finally, he saw the sides of Alec’s mouth turn up and he let out a bellowing laugh. “That’s all I wanted to hear, that beautiful laugh from my beautiful boyfriend.” He smiled at Alec, and pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back. Alec melted into him and sighed, and hugged him back this time. “I am sorry, love. Don’t be angry at me please.” He leaned back, arms around the younger’s waist. He pouted.

Alec sighed. He rolled his eyes, it was hard to stay mad at him when he had that sad look in his eyes. The tension started to ebb away with his next words, “Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t do it ever again, darling. We’re in this together.”

“Thank you.”

“You aren’t angry anymore?”

Alec smiled, huffing a laugh at the soft question. “No, I’m not.” To reassure him, Alec went in to kiss Magnus, the warlock smiling. Just a simple touch of lips, a barely there gasp of air as they parted lips. They looked into each-others’ eyes and just like each time they kissed, they felt that pounding energy between one another.

“Hm, that was lovely, even with your morning breath,” Alec laughed, and playfully pushed Magnus’ shoulder with his, watching his pretty cat-eyes glint in amusement. “Now, do you want me to change you so we can have some breakfast?”

Alec frowned down himself, and his panda covered pants that showcased his wet saggy diaper. It was cold now, and a bit itchy. The diaper was getting really uncomfortable. “Yes…”

Magnus led him to the bed with a warm hand on his lower back, fixing it from the messy sheets of the night, and then he placed a fluffy towel down. Alec took his cue and got set on the bed. It would be the fourth time that Alec would be getting his diaper changed by his boyfriend. He was almost used to it now.

“Doing so well already, babe.”

Magnus pulled down his pants gently, mindful of the soaked and full diaper underneath ready to slip out. Alec wiggled, and Magnus told him to stay still. It was hard to do that. His diaper hadn’t ever been so full before, he wondered what it meant. But Magnus was quick about it all. Alec liked the way he spoke to him, said what he was doing, and whenever Alec glanced down Magnus looked right up and smiled gently.

He was about to slip another diaper under Alec’s bottom when Alec rolled away from it. “Mag, it’s daytime, I don’t need one now.”

“Love, are you sure?”

“Yes.” He didn’t want to sit around all day in a diaper when he knew he wouldn’t have any accidents.

“All right.” He sighed, and put Alec’s black boxer briefs on him instead, and then a pair of jeans on his request, even if Magnus wanted to see him wear the adorable pants he’d gotten for him. The age play stores he found had the best children’s clothes for adults, and all he saw was Alec in every single thing.

He exchanged the shirt he slept in for a bright blue t-shirt, it brought out those clear as ocean eyes wonderfully, and was finished. Clothing Alec was sort of relaxing, he wasn’t used to putting clothes on Alec, more taking them off of him.

“All done now, so let’s go eat!”

Breakfast was some warm orange cranberry scones with an orange glaze, with strong almost black coffee. They sat down beside each other at the small round wooden table in the kitchen and ate quietly. It was nice and homey, and Alec was just glad that the food wasn’t cold cereal.

“So, I’ve got an idea.”

Alec took a gulp of his drink, smirking. “Oh no.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Trust me, this is good for us. I think, we should talk about what you’d like.”

Alec frowned, “What I like?”

“What I mean to say, is what you want to explore with this age play. What you want out of it, besides the obvious. I noticed you seem to like soft things, would you like more of that?” he asked, curious.

Alec shrugged, shyly avoiding his gaze. He didn’t realize Magnus noticed that about him.

“Hey, it’s only me, love,” he cooed, and took his hand on top of the table. Alec looked up at him, and Magnus smiled sweetly, stroking his fingers across Alec’s hand. “This is for you, to relax a little, and to be taken care of for once. If you just tell me I’ll give you whatever you want.”

It was just Magnus. Magnus knew him almost more than he knew his self. “Um… Yeah, I did like the blanket…and the pants. They felt…good. I guess I do like soft things…”

“Well, I promise to get you more if that's what you want me to do.” He paused, thoughts running across his face. “Are there any toys you’d like to have?”

Alec made a sound, like a squawk. “I-I don’t need toys, Magnus,” he said firmly.

Still, Magnus continued, “Well, maybe when you were younger, was there anything you’d wanted and didn’t get to have? I know shadowhunter children have different lives than mundane children.”

Alec froze. That was more than true. “Well, there was one thing…”

Magnus smiled. “Go on, love, tell me what it was,” he encouraged.

Alec shook his head. This was going too far into his past, this wasn’t a therapy session. “This is stupid, Mag. This is—it’s—”

Magnus stood up from his chair and tugged Alec up. “Come here.”

Alec was taken away from his beloved coffee and he was forced to sit on Magnus’ lap with an ‘oof’. Then, Magnus’ hands rubbed his sides and his belly like he was something fragile when he was the exact opposite, he wasn’t made of glass. Really, though, right then, he could admit this was a little scary. He never thought he’d be asked to play with toys.

Magnus tightened his hold around his waist as he tried to get up. “What are you doing?” Alec asked, head turned to face his boyfriend.

“Alec, I know this is hard for you. To let go and tell me what you want is hard for you, I understand. But you can tell me love, please. This is supposed to be fun, and all about you and your needs and I can see in your eyes that you want something. I’d pull it from your brain if it wasn’t an invasion of privacy.”

Alec licked his lips, and sighed. “This has gone farther than I thought it would, that’s all.”

Magnus hummed, and continued to stroke his fingers across Alec’s arms and stomach. “I know, I know. But all I’m asking is what you want, or wanted, before. I can give you something special if you just answer, and let go. You did it with the diapers, didn’t you? You trust me with that now, and you like when I change you, look after you?”

“Yes, I do,” he admitted.

“What do you like about it?”

“I—I, uh, I guess I like…I like when you look at me and—Magnus, this is—”

“Please. Tell me, Alec.”

Alec squirmed on his lap, Magnus still holding him in tight. He could admit what he liked in his head, it was getting the words out that was the more difficult part. “O-okay. I like the way you look at me, like I’m special.”

“You are, the most important person in my life.”

Alec blushed. There was so emotion in Magnus' eyes, and on that pretty smile that was reserved only for Alec. “And I—I like the diapers, because at night they-they keep me safe, like you do. I know I can look after myself but it’s nice to be,” he paused, looking away from him, taking a breath, preparing to say what he never thought he would ever say, “it’s nice to be small, and—and somewhat weak. When you hold me like this, I feel that way.”

Magnus made Alec look at him before he stroked his shaking hands over his lap, taking them in his own, keeping them warm between both with a little magic. “You aren’t weak. You’re strong, strongest shadowhunter I’ve met, inside and out. But I know what you mean, darling, and I’ll always take care of you when you feel small.”

“I can’t even say how much I love you, Magnus.” Alec pressed his face down into Magnus’ shoulder and sighed, holding him as best he could sitting like this.

“I love you just as much, if not more, my little shadowhunter.” He kissed the top of Alec’s head. “Do you think you can tell me what you’d like now, if you feel up to it?”

Alec raised his head. He could do this, he told himself. The past was the past, this was now, and he could do whatever he wanted and Magnus would let him, care for him. "I—I always wanted legos. Max had them, but I never… and my mother said no, same as my father, when I asked.”

“I’ll get some for you then, love.”

And it was a simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I love any comments and kudos! Any questions are awesome too!! AND to anyone who watches the show I seriously love to hear if you like it!! I need to know haha ;)


End file.
